The invention concerns a device for cutting free the colon of a slaughter animal using a hollow cylindrical cutting knife which is driven for rotation, with a guiding arbor, having a suction channel, being disposed within the hollow cylindrical cutting knife, wherein the rotational drive for the cutting knife and the guiding arbor is effected by a pressurized air motor.
These types of device are known in the art (EP1115292B1, EP0457408A1).
It is the underlying purpose of the invention to improve, in a straightforward fashion, the method of operation of a device of this kind as well as the guiding and the cleaning of the device.